your eyes are much more vibrant
by Hannah Melto
Summary: It's the parents night dance were the family of the students show up to dance and chat. But what happens when an unexpected guessed shows up and why is soul so jealous? Love between the two is discovered,one shot.i suck at summaries, and its too long.


**Hi! I'm giving you fair warning because I have been writing this over a period of month or two but in reality I have only maybe put a work days effort into this (Also I have a spelling problem). Not that I'm not trying, I'm just really really busy, (and have a life) (sort of), but I'm here to say that if it doesn't quite fit or the righting is monumentally better in one place and pure crap in another it all was decided on how my day went. I have been dying to write more fan fiction but was out of ideas when I started this so if you don't like it I am inviting you to tell me so, I can't learn if you don't tell me what I do wrong. Sorry for the long intro and please enjoy my romantic and attempt at humor, Maka and soul fan fiction. **

**Declaimer: I do not own soul eater or any of the characters here. If I did there would be more romantic tension between the two. But that is why I write fan fiction. Enjoy!**

Your eyes are much more vibrant

Soul leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head messing up his white hair more than it already was. His eyes shut as he took in a big sigh. Class seemed to be lasting twice as long. He turned to look at Maka who was doing her best to learn something useful from the 50th dissection they had had in stines class. Soul looked at the clock and a smile grew on his face.

_Just a few more minutes._

"Ahh yes." Said stine pulling soul away from his happy thoughts of freedom. "There will be a dance this weekend. Most of your parents and guardians have been invited as sort of a get together. It is mandatory so dress nicely."

Souls smile almost left immediately. He wasn't really worried about his parents showing up; they had disowned him when he came here. But it was mandatory and if there's anything soul hates it's a party. The atmosphere just didn't suet him, it wasn't cool. He glanced at Maka who also didn't like the news. Though her mother wouldn't show as well and her father when to most dances, no doubt her father would be going nuts over Maka considering it's a special dance for parents.

At last the bell rang and the pair gathered there books and headed home.

"You know sometimes I almost forget that were a school." Said Maka sighing. "You know, one that would do these kind of things like 'meat the parents'."

"Yah... I guess. I just don't see why its mandatory." Said soul, shoving his hands coolly into his pockets.

"Now I'll have to deal with papa" Maka's voice sounded full of dread and soul noticed she even hunched over a little letting her posture slip in this new depression. She turned her head to look up at soul. "Speaking of witch, do you think your parents will show?"

"No way in hell. I'm not worried about my family showing up at all." He said starting to smirk but soon lost it. "But I still have to go."

"Hey you can help me with my dad and keep me company." Said Maka striating up and giving soul a small smile.

"Fat chance tiny tits, your dads crazy, you're on your own."

"Why you… MAKA CHOP!!"

And with that Maka ran home leaving behind a pile of flesh and bone that was her weapon.

………………………………………………………………….O.o…………………………………………………………………….

Soul was standing in the living room adjusting his black pinstripe suit. As soon as he was satisfied he shoved his hands in his pocket and glanced at the clock.

"Maka were gonna be late. Hurry up." He shouted to her room. Her door was closed and behind it he could hear someone fumbling around, pacing footsteps.

"Uhh... you go ahead, ill meat you there." She studded. This sparked soul's curiosity. The only time Maka muttered was when she was asking her dad on a date. Soul walked over to the door of her room and stated to open the door to peek his head in, to see how she was doing.

"Maka are you really gonna take that…" what he meets was Maka dressed only in underwear pulling off the dress that she wore last dance. Her he reached her face he could see her face bright red probly from the fact that he had been looking up and down at her.

"Soul you… IDIOT! MAKA CHOP!!!" Maka screamed throwing a book agents his face pushing him out of the room and slamming the door in the process. Soul sat on the floor for a few minutes letting his memory retrace what he had just seen, just as a small blush had appeared on his face he violently shook his head trying to rid himself of the memory.

"So ill just..." soul said clearing his trough. "Go then. See you there." And with that he was out the door, almost forgetting about the pain on his forehead.

………………………………………………………………….O.o…………………………………………………………………….

Narrator: TO THE DANCE!!!! (What? I don't get to say anything)

As soul arrived at the shinigamis house he walked in to find the ballroom full of people, dancing, mingling, and eating.

_God I hate parties._ Soul thought as he scanned the room. _Maka better get here soon. _ He thought. Makes father had insisted on buying her a new dress for the dance so they ended up not going together. _But then why was she messing with that old one._ Souls mind flashed back to the scene from earlier. A blush covered his cheeks for a moment before he again shook them away.

Soul found his normal spot on the balcony after grabbing the nearest drink and quickly retreated before anyone saw him. Instead of looking out at death city, soul kept an eye on the party to see when Maka would arrive.

"SOUL!! BOW TO YOUR GOD!!!"

_Great._ "What the hell do you want Black Star?"

"Is that anyway to talk to a god!?" said the blue haired boy. He was wearing a button down shirt and black tie that was loosened. His pants seemed to hang off him not fitting him right. And his jacket was tossed over his shoulder.

"Guess not." Said soul. "But then you're far from one." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Black Star said speaking a bit louder than necessary.

"Ahh never mind. Hey have you seen Maka?"

"Have I ever! How could my godly eyes miss! She's over on the dance floor." Soul looked in the direction Black Star was pointing.

"I don't see her."

"See that mob of guys?"

"Yah."

"She's in the middle."

"WHAT!?!?!" and without another word soul stormed off the balcony and onto the dance floor. As he reached the mob of men he began pushing them aside one by one to get to the middle. But when he caught sight of Maka he nearly lost his breath. She was standing there nervous in a green elegant ballroom gown. she was wearing green gloves that were a few shades darker than the dress and went up passed her elbows, and her hair was down just touching her shoulders except a part that was being held up by what looked like a green rose. She was stunning. The second she caught sight of soul her eyes lit up and she ran to his side grabbing his arm.

"Thank god! Help me!" she whispered. Soul was shaken out of his day dream and felt his cheeks getting a little warm when Maka grabbed his arm. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He rembered her request and that there were guys all around her. It didn't take long for his glare to grow back.

"Back off she's mine!" soul said rather bluntly pulling Maka closer. Maka looked up at him in shock and he soon realized what he had said. "Mine... my... tecnition! Hehe" soul said trying to recover, but not losing his grip. As the men started to clear away he quickly pulled Maka off to the balcony where he had just been.

"What the hell do you think you're doing waring a dress like that? And why where you surrounded by guys?" he said letting go of her and turning away from her to avoided those green eyes.

"Papa made me ware it, rember? And they were all asking me to dance. What about you!? What do you mean by mine?!"

"I meant my tec!" soul yelled his face getting red, still not turning towards her.

"Didn't sound like it?"

"Well it was!!!"

"Whatever I'm going back." She said huffing and quickly walking out.

"Fine!" soul yelled watching her walk out.

………………………………………………………………….O.o…………………………………………………………………….

Maka stormed inside grabbing the nearest drink and finishing it in one gulp. _Dammit soul. Is it so hard to believe that a guy or to might find me attractive. _As she reached for another drink a hand stopped her.

"Now that's not vary lady like at all"

She turned her eyes to see a pair of eyes that seemed failure but were new still. Ruby red yes but not as vibrant as souls. She looked at his snowy hare and his slightly tan skin. _Oh my god! It's an older version of soul!!_ It was true. He had most of soul's feacers in a more refined look. He was much taller than soul but soul was getting pretty tall himself. He was wearing a pin strip suite and a black tie. He took Maka's hand and slowly began to raise it to his mouth as he bent over. He peaked the top of her hand; Maka still in shock did nothing.

"But I guess you are a different bread of lady, still vary elegant."

Maka shook her head out of her thoughts.

"Um excuse me. But who are you?"

The man smiled like a gentleman and Maka could see that he didn't have soul's razor sharp teeth.

………………………………………………………………….O.o…………………………………………………………………….

Soul was pacing around the balcony. He couldn't decide weather or not to go back in or not. His heart was still rising from seeing Maka, and he could still feel the jealousy from seeing her with all those guys. Maka had been in there for half an hour so that could have been enough time for her to calm down slightly. Soul walked over and put his hands on the door to the grand hall._ Ok I'll just go in there and..._

"SOUL!!!!!!!" Black Star came running out through the doors knocking soul down.

"WHAT!?!?" said soul nursing his bump.

"Maka is talking to some weird guy." Soul felt a spike of jealousy, but did his best to shake it off, trying to act cool.

"S...so?" _great, I shuddered, vary cool soul. "_I don't care who she talks to."

"Yah but soul…"

"She's aloud to take to random guys." Soul said picking up his forgotten glass.

"Soul…"

"She is just my tec." He said trying to look cool his hand spinning the glass in his hand as he watched the beverage swirl about.

"SOUL!! This guy looks almost like an older version of you!"

With that the glass crushed in his hand. His eyes were wide open staring off into space. His fist tighten.

"DAMMIT!" He said storming off back into the main hall. It didn't take long to spot the white hair in the crowd. He stormed over his nails digging into his hands. "WES!"

The figure turned their head to see soul running towards them. When soul reached them he realized that Black Star had been holding him back.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE WES?!" soul said in a harsh tone. He glared at Wes trying not to look at the exspretion on Maka's face.

"I'm just here to get acquainted with your young girl friend here." Soul's anger for a moment was over taken by a sense of embarrassment.

"SHE IS NOT MY…"

"Really? Such a shame. Can I have her then?" said Wes grabbing Maka round the waist and pulling her close.

Souls fist were clenched so heard his nails would soon draw blood. "LIKE HELL YOU CAN. BACK OFF!"

"Fine fine… you're no fun." Said Wes letting go of Maka. "You to make such a cute couple though."

Both teenagers turned bright red. But soul got over it and quickly grabbed Maka pulling himself slightly in front of her, shielding her in a sense.

"What are you doing here Wes?" said soul through his teeth.

"Now now soul, really. You should pay attention. This is a party for family members, and I'm here on behalf of mother and father. I'm not here for the reason you think."

Soul started to reliece his protective grip on Maka, his anger slowly leaving.

"Now are you going to not say hello to you r brother whom you haven't seen in years?" Wes said holding his arms open for a hug. Witch to every ones surprise soul accepted with a smile.

"It's good to see you Wes."

"You two little brother."

"BROTHER!" said a mass collective of students who had gathered around from hearing all of the yelling. Including black star, Tsubaki and everyone else from their class except Maka.

"Now come on soul, I don't mean to pull you away from your date tonight but I really must talk to you." And with that he pulled soul away to the balcony. Leaving Maka standing in the middle of a crowd, still in a bit of shock. Tsubaki was the first to break the silence by running over to Maka.

"Maka maybe we should go sit down."

"Uhh yah. Thanks Tsubaki." Said Maka grabbing a drink and following Tsubaki to the tables.

………………………………………………………………….O.o…………………………………………………………………….

"So Wes what brings you here, I doubt just the party."

"Well when your right your right." Said Wes with a smirk. "I took this opportunity because you have cut all lines of contact with the family, including me. " Wes pretended to be hurt only to be punched playfully in the arm by soul. "Hehe ow. And I have been hearing some rather odd stories from my travels."

"Like what?"

"Oh you know, just fighting and almost getting killed by witches and mobsters, and your girlfriend."

"SHE IS JUST MY TEC!" soul shouted, no longer able to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Oh yah I have heard that one before. Rember that chelist that I travel with?"

"Umm Valory?"

"Yah. I thought the same thing, I would always protest when someone asked if we were a couple, a little louder than needed. And I would teas her about her playing and the way she looked. But when she started to go out with this other guy I just couldn't take it. I ended up blurting out that I loved her when coming up with a good reason she shouldn't date the guy."

"And?"

"And we have been dating ever since. Oh speaking of which I need you to be the best man at my wedding." He said nudging soul.

"Hahaha, something told me you two would wind up together." Soul laughed.

"And I think the same thing about you and Maka." He said. Soul's laugher died almost instantly. "And unless you what to be really embarrassed I suggest you tell her how you feel now before she gets snatched up and you blurt it out in a group of people. "

"pff. No ones gonna snatch up Maka."

"Then what was with that earlier with the horde of men around her." Soul didn't speak; instead he started to focus on the ground. "Get her before someone else does." And with those last words Wes headed off back to the party.

………………………………………………………………….O.o…………………………………………………………………….

Over at the table with Tsubaki, Maka sat frustrated and confused with her head in her hand staring off into space. Tsubaki sat politely with her hands in her lap waiting for Maka to speak.

"Is it just me…?" Maka spoke all of the sudden, making Tsubaki jump. "Or is soul acting weird tonight."

Tsubaki looked at her friend with a worried look at first, realizing as well that soul has been acting rather strange. But after a moment the reason popped into her head and she gained a kind smile. She looked over at Maka who had her chin resting on her hand, elbow on the table, her other hand fidgeting with a glass. Her eyes half closed staring off into the distance in thought

"I do believe I have an idea." Said Tsubaki leaning a bit closer. Maka's eyes opened fully and turned toward Tsubaki.

"really!?" she said quite loudly, after realizing this she paused, looking around her and then leaned in as if it were a secret. "What do you think it is?"

"I think he has been jealous." Maka stared blankly at Tsubaki as if what she had just said was the most illogical think ever spoken. Maka immediately shot it down.

"As if! What would he be jealous of, and why!" huffed Maka, crossing her arms.

"I think he's jealous of you, because you look so stunning tonight." Maka said nothing to this. She lowered her arms to rest lightly on the table. She sat like this for a few minutes staring off into space.

_Could soul really be jealous of me? But why do I even care? It's not like I…_

Maka's eyes opened wide, her breath caught in her thought. Fast images played through her mind of her adventures with soul, living together, eating dinner, traveling, lessoning to him play, and that silly shark toothy grin he was so proud of. But also his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that always looked down at her with such concern, yet a proud feeling as well. That approval and warmth was something that without even knowing it has been something she has always known, there for can't imagine living without. She knew at the beginning that they would eventually move there sprate ways. But right now it seemed impossible; she wouldn't even be able to move forward without those caring, loyal, yet wild eyes.

"Oh my god. I think your right Tsubaki."

"You should go talk to him."

"What now?! No way!" Maka said quickly ducking her head into her arms to hide the blush rising on her face.

"Come on. What other time could be better?" said Tsubaki standing up. Before Maka could respond Tsubaki had pulled her out of her set and started to push her over in the direction to the balcony.

"Wait! Tsubaki! I'm... I'm not ready yet." Maka said in a panic, Tsubaki not lessening pushed her through the doors and closed them from the other side as well as closing the curtains.

………………………………………………………………….O.o…………………………………………………………………….

Soul remained on the balcony mulling over what Wes had said and the events that happened tonight.

_Maybe Wes is right… maybe I do lo…_

"Hey soul." Greeted Maka, who was still standing in front of the closed doors. Soul, after hearing her voice at that critical moment, nearly jumped off the balcony. His hand over his heart trying to calm down its rapid beating. He turned to see her leaning agents the back door with her head tilted down but her eyes cheating small glances of him.

_Wow she looks great in the moonlight…wait that's really cheesy... and not cool. God why am I so nervous... wait... why is she nervous._

Soul just stood staring at Maka letting his mind go through the reasons of why she's nervous, none of them being the true reason, in fact most of them were worse case scenarios.

_AHH! He's staring... why is he staring?! Ugh. Ok ok! Cool down girl. You're gonna have to make the first move, gain your composure, talk about something random. Tsubaki can't keep us out here forever._

Maka steadied her breath and heart beat by taking in a large breath. After she put on her normal smile and began to approach him, keeping her hands playfully behind her back.

"It's a nice night." Maka remarked, approaching the balcony. Resting she let her eyes scan over the senerory.

"yah." mumbled soul, still focused on the girl standing next to him.

"I can see why you like it out here so much." Maka looked at soul who had turned his eyes back to the senory, his mind still on so many things.

"Yah, I don't really like parties that much." Soul was almost completely lost in his thoughts witch Maka could easily tell.

_You gotta real him back in girl! A joke, a hit to his pride, ANYTHING!_ Yelled inner Maka. "That's not vary cool of you, cool people are great at parties."

"ouch." Said soul turning back to Maka with that trade mark smirk. _Much better_, thought Maka. "It just so happens" soul started "that I am great at parties. I don't like them because they bring up bad memories."

"What kind of memories?" Maka questioned giving him a face he couldn't refuse.

"Just ones back with the family. Surrounded by a bunch of snotty people who constantly ask me to play but they just wouldn't understand the music. They expect me to be more like my brother." Soul's voice was starting to strain with frustration, he began ranting. "Every day I had to lesson to people tell me how I should be like him, or they expected better from the brother of Wes. It was like I didn't even have a name, not till I was found to be a weapon and the family shuns me that is. It's not that I don't like Wes but it's hard, everyone likes Wes more than me. It just so tiring."

"I don't." whispered Maka.

"What?"

"I don't prefer your brother over you."

"Pf. Yah right. Then why were you dancing with him?" soul scuffed looking down at the ground. "Besides I saw the way you looked at him."

"Ok first off he looks like an older version of you, so yah I was gonna stare, it was like seeing past and present. And the dancing... was just… I guess..." Maka began to mumble her words; she lowered her head whispering the end of the sentence. "To make you angry."

"What?" soul said leaning forward?

"TO MAKE YOU ANGRY ALRIGHT! I don't really know, something in me possessed me to think that it would make you jealous of me and that you would ask me to dance!" tears of frustration rimed her eyes. Her hands were fists that were now weekly hitting soul's chest like a child throughing a tantrum. Soul was left speechless during this act, trying to possess what she just said.

"I'm going back inside!" yelled Maka, still fighting tears. She had spun around and had taken one step to the door before something grabbed her wrist. She looked up to see soul looking down with those caring eyes.

"Wait. You wanted me to be jealous of you? Why?" he questioned looking down at her.

"I don't know. Do you think I like your brother better?"

"Because everything I have he has ten times better." Soul said throughing his hands up in the air.

"He does not."

"Does too, name one thing."

"I can name three. Your teeth, you're a weapon, and… me." Soul quickly turned to look at Maka in shock of her last statement only to be met with a light peck on the cheek. Utterly speechless all soul could do was raise a had to what felt like a light print on his face, which soon began heating up.

"Did you just…"

"And besides…" Maka interrupted. "Your eyes are much more vibrant then his." Maka turned to try and hurry away, when she was stopped once again by something grabbing her wrist. She was pulled quickly back over to soul who meat her, lips crashing onto hers. Though it took her a moment to react she soon began to kiss back. He had let go of her wrist allowing her hands to snake up and grab his hair pulling it down Deeping the kiss. Maka felt like she had collapse in his arms as the kiss took more and more energy away from her, the only think keeping her up was souls arms wrapped around her waist pulling her in. letting go of his hair she settled for wrapping her arms around his neck as the kiss started to cool down slightly. As they broke their foreheads reasted together for a moment as they stared into each other's eyes.

"awww." Said a voice from the side causing the two teenagers to jump up, turning their direction towards the now open door with what looked like every party guest watching. The two had faces as bright as cherries. "Now that's my brother" said Wes laughing. "A lot better than mine!"

"Wes you..." soul angrly started before he noticed Maka's out stretched hand. He looked at her face and saw a look that he had seen many times before. Without hesitation the two linked fingers stepped back and leaped from the ledge. Landing almost perfectly in the garden below.

"There escaping!" yelled black stare.

"More like eloping!" yelled Wes, still chuckling.

"Come on soul lets go." Maka whispered pulling soul quickly, he followed without question.

As Maka looked back at him she saw his eyes flash, still ever so vibrant, but now with a new found love.

**Yay!! Is done! Wow... if I really put my brain to it I can do anything... or just write fanficton. Let me know what you think I take all criticism. Just push that button down there and write a few words. There candy! (Warning there most likely will not be candy... I ate it all :3..It was good) ok… by!!**


End file.
